1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel injector and in particular to a fuel injector suitable for an industrial gas turbine engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial gas turbine engines and in particular those adapted for static opertion, are sometimes called upon to operate using a mixture of steam, fuel and air as their primary motive fluid. The use of such a mixture can bring about a reduction in the emission of the oxides of nitrogen of the engines and also an increase in engine power output compared with engines operating using fuel and air alone.
The difficulties in using steam include such things as achievinig a clean switch during operation between the supply of air alone and a mixture of air and steam to the engine combustion apparatus and ensuring that no steam spills around the engines' fuel injectors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fuel injector suitable for a gas turbine engine in which such difficulties are substantially avoided.